


Prank or Sweet

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A new tradition is brought to Beach City.





	Prank or Sweet

It took all month but Steven had saved up enough allowance to buy a large bag of candy. On the evening of the new tradition he was carrying it as he left for town.

“Steven, where are you going?” Pearl asked before he made it out the door.

“I’m gonna hand out candy!”

“What? I thought you were gonna eat it all,” Amethyst said.

“No, no, it’s a new thing, from Ocean City,” Steven explained. “You hand out candy to people that say, ‘Prank or sweet!’ I already have a table set up at the edge of the beach…”

He put on a hopeful tone at the last sentence.

“Come home when it gets late,” Garnet said, and Steven eagerly hurried out the door.

He made it to his table and tore open the candy bag, pouring it into the bowl. He settled down into his chair and waited.

It took a few minutes before he got his first prank-or-sweeter.

“Hey, Steven,” he dad called. “You’re all set up good?”

“Yep, the gems said I have to come home before dark.”

“Good. Let’s make a pumpkin pie tomorrow night, okay?”

“Okay. Oh, wait, dad,” Steven said, “Don’t forget!”

“Oh, yeah. Prank or sweet,” he dad said. He lifted up a small chocolate bar from the bowl. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Steven waved until his dad was out of sight. He leaned back, wondering if he should’ve brought some reading material.

Luckily the next prank-or-sweeter didn’t come too late.

“Happy, uh… Happy Candy Day!” Steven improvised as Ronaldo walked up.

“Chocolate frosted sugar bombs.” Ronaldo dug through the candy bowl until he found it. “This sugary confection will give the adrenaline my body needs tonight. Neptune goblins. They’ve been stealing my socks from the dryer.”

He looked from the package to Steven. He reached into his pack and pulled out a well-worned manga and placed it on the table. “I have two of these so take it as payment.”

“This is free.”

“Only to Pluto gremlins,” Ronaldo said. He headed up to the lighthouse.

Steven took the manga; it was volume eighty-seven. The contents inside were too confusing for anyone not following the story, something about the koalas fighting sloths, so he entertained himself with the extras, the 4koma and concept art, at the end.

“Prank or sweet,” Jenny said, breaking him out of his reading. “Hey, Steven!”

“Happy Candy Day!”

“Thanks!” She drew out three candies from the bowl. “Me and the boys are going to Ocean City for more treats. You wanna come?”

“I have to come home before dark,” Steven said apologetically.

“Aw, all right. I’ll tell everyone what you’re doing before I leave!”

After she left the candy receiving picked up; near the end Onion took five instead of one but they were the last pieces so Steven let the issue go.

He carried everything home, leaving the table and chair by the porch stairs.

When he opened the door he saw three big sacks on the couch, strained enough to see the candy outlines, with letters taped to them.

Steven went to read the letters, and found Pearl’s first.

“Steven,

I checked these over, they’re fine to eat!

Love, Pearl.”

Garnet’s read:

“Went to Ocean City.

-Garnet.”

And Amethyst’s read:

“Enjoy.

-A.”

There were large amounts of candy in the sacks, too much for one person; Steven would later portion out the candy to have as long term snacks and which to share with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
